No Way Out: The Story of Class 3B
by LegendOfRyan
Summary: The Helping Hand Program. The Greater Western European Nation's response to a nationwide boycott against government led by the country's youth. In this program, a randomly chosen class of freshmen is sent into an arena where they must fight to the death. Alliances will be formed. Friendships will be broken. With no way out, who will live... and who will die?
1. Part One- Don't Look Back

**Part One: Don't Look Back**

* * *

_'...Twenty-Nine years ago to this date, the youth of the Greater Western European Nations rose up against Parliament, benevolent and beloved rulers of our fair country. For two fortnights, the Nation was engaged in civil war against these insurgents until at last, the Treaty of Repentance put an end to the conflict._

_'For many years, the youth of the Greater Western European Nations lived in harmony with Parliament, obeying Their laws and respecting Their decisions. However, in recent years, the youth have grown unruly once again with boycotts and riots against Parliament. Despite Their best efforts to quell these insurrectionists, the youth refuse to obey._

_'As such, Parliament has instated an Act, entitled the Helping Hand Act, to bridge the growing chasm between the youth and the government. This Act would establish a biannual "Helping Hand Program*" which will work to end this troubling insurgency. This event would occur at the start of January and June, and would continue until our fair Parliament believes it is no longer necessary...'_

-A segment of the Helping Hand Manifesto, passed on 11 March, 2018.


	2. Prologue- Dawn of a New World

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my first fanfiction, No Way Out! This is the first part of what will (hopefully) eventually be a trilogy. Well, there's not much else to say except enjoy, be sure to leave what you liked, what you didn't, etc. in the comments, and pray that nothing like this ever really happens...

* * *

**Prologue: Dawn of a New World**

* * *

The following is a memo written from Katrina Springer, President of the No Child Left Behind Association, to the British Prime Minister Jackson Cornwallis:

* * *

**To:** Prime Minister Cornwallis

**Sent By:** Katrina Springer, President of No Child Left Behind

**Date Sent: **15:34 GMT, 17 December 2017

**Subject:** Re: Helping Hand Act

To Whom It May Concern:

My name is Katrina E. Springer, and I am the president of the No Child Left Behind Association. I attended Oxford University, and held a prestigious position in Parliament before creating my own organization (see attached resumé). I am a dedicated citizen to furthering our fair country. But more than that I am the mother of two children, Samantha and Brennan (Age 15 and 12), and it is about these children that I wish to speak with you about today.

I will get right to the point; I understand that both you and I are busy people and, to put it frankly, writing a 10,000 word memo does not sound pleasurable to me right now. Basically, I would like to readdress my idea of a child sedation law.

Both Brennan and Samantha are very intelligent and involved children; Brennan is a top mark student and attends all advanced classes while Samantha is the president of Student Government at her primary school. At one time, when they were both younger, both of these two were very kind, polite children to everyone they met and highly valued good manners and obeying authority. But now things have changed. Ever since the conception of the "Battle Royale" Act in the Republic of Greater East Asia and the repercussions that this law imposes on the youth of that nation, they have grown unruly. Brennan and his friends now oppose the idea of organized government, and created what they call the "Anarchy Club" at school, which meets once a week to discuss the, and I quote, "terrible excuse of a system we call the government." Even Samantha has been affected; she now refuses to show many of the adults around her respect, and claims that Parliament, "crushes her freedom and future."

As you can imagine, this outrageous behavior is bringing shame to my family and unwanted attention to my children. The way I see it, the Curfew Act of 2015, the additional powers given to adults, and the Censorship Act of 2016 have not served to subdue the violent, vile nature of children but has only riled them up even more. In order to efficiently remove any rebellious streaks from the youth of the Greater Western European Nations, Parliament needs to frighten them to such an extreme degree that children will not dare act out against adults ever again. And this is where the Helping Hand Act comes into play.

As you may recall, Parliament voted to reject my original plan of this act claiming it is "too extreme." But I believe that, with the dire state our grand nation is currently in, we must take extreme action. As I previously stated, the laws Parliament has put into place are only serving to further annoy our children; but to truly subjugate and scare them back into line, extreme action must be taken. Attached to this memo, along with my resumé, is a document clearly outlining the new and improved Helping Hand Act.

Thank you for your time, and I hope that you can convince Parliament that the Helping Hand Act is the only thing that can save our children. Thank you.

-Katrina E. Springer, President

* * *

Below is Katrina's document outlining the Helping Hand Act:

* * *

The following is the No Child Left Behind Association's outline of the Helping Hand Act. All ideas expressed within this document are the property of No Child Left Behind Association, and may not be used without explicit permission. Thank you for your cooperation.

**PURPOSE OF THE HELPING HAND ACT **

To preserve and protect our fair nation, the goal of the Helping Hand Act is to frighten the youth of the Greater Western European Nations so that they may obey and appreciate authority. In light of the "Battle Royale" Act passed in the Republic of Greater East Asia and the many laws restricting their freedom and censoring their media, the children of the Greater Western European Nations have grown opposed towards the government, some going so far as to incite riots and openly jeer Parliament. So as to end this schism between those who support Parliament and those who do not, No Child Left Behind supports the usage of the Helping Hand Act, which will strike such fear into the hearts of those who oppose government that our nation will reunite.

**GUIDELINES OF THE HELPING HAND ACT**

The Helping Hand Act was founded on the same principles that drove the conception of the "Battle Royale" Act. The rules (both copied and new) are stated below:

1) Once every six months, a single freshman-aged class from the Greater Western European Nations will be randomly chosen to participate in the Helping Hand Program. This class will be transferred to a private location where the students of that class will be forced to fight to the death until only one winner remains.

2) The class picked for the Helping Hand Program must consist only of freshman-aged students and have between 36-42 students.

3) The Helping Hand Program will take place over the course of three days (72 hours).

4) At least one student must be killed every 24 hours; otherwise all participants in the Helping Hand Program will be executed.

5) Only one student may still be alive at the end of the 72 hour period; otherwise all participants in the Helping Hand Program will be executed.

6) All students will be given a non-removable explosive collar around their neck prior to the start of the program. These collars will be used to execute any students who infract upon the rules.

7) Before beginning the program, all students will be given a backpack consisting of a map of the arena (labelled with coordinates), a pencil, three rolls of bread, two water bottles, a basic medical kit, and a random weapon. These weapons may range from a toothpick to a machine gun.

8) The area where the Helping Hand Program will take place will be divided into 80 evenly-sized coordinate boxes. Every hour, a new coordinate box will be designated a "Danger Zone." Any participant who enters a "Danger Zone" will be promptly executed.

9) Any participant attempting to remove their collar/ escaping from the designated arena/ tampering with authority in any way will be executed.

10) The event will be televised and made mandatory viewing by all citizens of the Greater Western European Nations. Any citizens who do not comply will be executed.

11) The winner (if there is one) of the Helping Hand Program will be given a sum of 50,000,000 euros and an honorary title from Parliament.

12) The Helping Hand Program will continue to happen every six months until it is deemed unnecessary by Parliament.

These guidelines will be used for every Helping Hand Program. They will not be changed unless an executive decision is made by Parliament to either add or remove rules.

By following the above guidelines, the biannual Helping Hand Program should be a complete success. Hopefully, this program can reunite our nation and end the bitter tension between the youth and the authority. But until this day, the Helping Hand Program will continue to take place every six months (January 1st (12:00 AM GMT)- January 4th (12:00 AM GMT) and June 1st (12:00 AM GMT)- June 4th (12:00 AM GMT)).

* * *

Below is Prime Minister Cornwallis's brief response memo to the Helping Hand Program:

* * *

**To: **Katrina Springer, President of No Child Left Behind

**Sent By:** Prime Minister Cornwallis

**Date Sent:** 05:18 GMT, 13 March 2018

**Subject:** Re: Helping Hand Act

To Mrs. Springer:

I would like to first and foremost apologize to you about the lengthy amount of time it took for Parliament to come to a consensus about passing the Helping Hand Act. Many were very opposed to your views. However, with a majority of 78%, the Helping Hand Act was passed two days ago. It was decided that the first biannual Helping Hand Program would begin on January 1st, 2019, and already a class has been drawn to participate. I would like to thank you for your ideas, and hopefully, this can finally end the strife plaguing the Greater Western European Nations. I would like to speak with you in person about finalizing the details of this program; if you could visit my offices this afternoon at 3:30 that would be wonderful. Once again, I thank you for creating the Helping Hand Act and I am excited to see where this will lead our country.


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey there loyal readers of "No Way Out!" Just wanted to let you know why it's been so long since the last update. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the story or anything! I've just been really, really busy and haven't had much time to work (state testing isn't fun...). Thankfully, you can all expect a new chapter this coming Sunday! It's a long one, so get ready!

Also, don't worry, I'll be posting the chapter to this page when it's done, so this isn't spam.


End file.
